Awakened
by headshotFox
Summary: A little tid-bit of the anime with a manga twist and another pairing! What has the dastardly Hiza shipper done with her writing! (Yeah, never going to rewrite this. Ever)


**Not sure why I did this considering my Princess Resurrection OTP is Hiza... I guess episode twenty-one partially to blame, got a load of ship tease towards Reiri x Hiro. Anyway, this is the anime version with a manga twist.**

**Enjoy!**

Awakened

Reiri had saved Hiro a few days earlier with the help Riza, something he was grateful for. Sure they hadn't really been the closest of friends, heck he wasn't even sure that they could even be considered friends! But when Buuchi had approached him saying that she was out of school, he had felt as if it was his responsibility to see if Reiri was okay.

He presumed she was okay considering she tried to kill Buuchi.

Reiri hadn't slept, or at least that's what she told them. But when the small army of vampires began to attack the abandoned church, Hiro kinda threw that thought out of his head. She rushed out of the church with her coffin, after Buuchi's failed murder attempt.

Hiro told Buuchi to get Hime and shooed him out of the church, grabbing a large metal candle stick on his way out. He was going to help her like she helped him, successfully.

He did a good job too, knocking out a vampires without fail. Until they attacked him and Reiri, they stabbed her and beat her with various weapons. When the crowd cleared so that that weird Dracula impersonator could finish her off, he immediately rushed towards her.

Clutching his weapon tightly, he stood beside Reiri. Ready to fight anything that would try and hurt her, ready to protect her.

"You won't be able to beat him..." Reiri muttered as she limped forward, barely able to stand let alone fight with her wooden stakes. Hiro frowned, she wouldn't be able to either... She threw three of her stakes only to have them redirected back towards her, she flinched in pain as she threw her her other stakes.

All of them hitting her.

Hiro gritted his teeth, he had to stop this guy. Whether he had the power to or not, he was going to stop this guy. He walked forward as Duke Drac pulled a stake out of Reiri's stomach, going on about how he was going to finish her.

Hiro felt a surge of energy flow through him as he saw Duke slowly make a stabbing motion with a wooden stake towards Reiri, he dashed forward and caught Duke's weapon. The opposing vampire looked at Hiro anger only for it to turn into fear.

"You're!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Hiro kicked his gut.

Unbeknownst to Hiro, his appearance changed. His brown hair turning snow white along with his skin, his eyes also changing into golden slitted ones. Either way he felt as if he knew what move his opponent was going to make next, he felt as if he could stop every one.

"H-Hiro?" Hiro turned to Reiri who was still on the ground, he gave her a smile that apparently seemed charming. He wouldn't really know.

"Don't worry, just try and get those pesky splinters out of your chest," Reiri gave him a meek laugh as she began to sit up, he turned back to his opponent.

"Seems the warrior of the flame is special, but I'm afraid you're more of a hindrance than you are special!" The vampire used his whip to try and attack Hiro, who caught the weapon and pulled his enemy towards him.

Duke tripped forward as Hiro threw the wooden stake he took from Duke earlier, it pierced Duke's chest and gotten stuck in his heart. The vampire gasped slightly as he clutched the stake which was lodged in his chest.

"It seems that our little, encounter will have to be cut short. Goodbye awakened warrior of the flame!" The vampire shakily flew away into the distance, never to be seen again. Hiro quickly turned to Reiri who was taking the last stake out of her chest, she gave him a smirk.

"Look at you, living up to your namesake." Hiro held his hand out with the intention of helping her, she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Seems like I came down here for nothing." Both of them turned to Hime who handed her rapier to Flandre, Hime folded her arms and inspected Hiro's new appearance.

"You do realize that it's been centuries since a blood warrior has reached fully awakened state? I will be expecting much more from you Hiro, now let's return home." Hime turned away from the two and proceeded to walk towards her mansion, Hiro ran over to Reiri's coffin and picked it up. He ran to catch up with Hime leaving Reiri to catch up herself.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Reiri grimaced at the gratuitous amounts of pictures of her in Buuchi's 'notebook' and closed it in one fluid movement. She walked forward, taking no mind to the greetings being thrown at her in heaps. She noticed Hiro walking ahead of her, his white hair still present from the night before, she walked quicker and called him.

"Hiro!" He stopped and turned to her only to be pasted Buuchi's notebook, he opened and sweatdropped.

"Uh, this is..."

"Make good use of it," Reiri said briskly as she quickly passed him.

"It will give you a good idea of what you are getting..." She whispered in his ear as she passed him, Hiro blushed as he looked at her retreating figure. He felt the temperature drop slightly as a group of students glared at him, he retrieved his bearings and yelled.

"Oi Buuchi! I got your notebook ya perv!"

**So yeah, closest thing to Reiri x Hiro you'll ever get from me. Well I'm done! See ya!**


End file.
